1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heating the atmosphere over a field crop, and more particularly to utilizing a heat source to enhance alfalfa pollination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating of the atmosphere over a field crop is desirable at times such as to prevent frost damage or to enhance pollination in alfalfa fields. For the former, smudge pots have been utilized to lay down an insulating blanket of smoke. In some instances heaters have been used with fixed adjacent fans to distribute the heat. Both systems have their drawbacks.
Pollination of alfalfa for production of seed is generally accomplished haphazardly by the wind, although pollination is also accomplished utilizing leaf-cutter bees.
It is desirable to increase the degree of pollination in order to increase the production of mature alfalfa seed. The greatest degree of pollination is known to occur on hot, dry days. The heat from the sun causes the alfalfa blossoms to open more readily, exposing more pollen to the wind or bees. The lower the relative humidity, the more easily is pollen transferred throughout the crop by wind or bees.
Attempts have been made to increase alfalfa seed yield by mechanical agitation of the crop to increase pollination, but such attempts have been unsuccessful. For example, chains or netting material have been pulled with a tractor through an alfalfa crop in an effort to transfer more pollen from the stamens to the stigmas of alfalfa blossoms, thereby to increase seed yields. These and other such methods generally result in trampling and ultimate damage to the crop. Relying on the wind and bees to transfer pollen has proven to be unreliable and unpredictable.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a reliable method for increasing the pollination of alfalfa over that presently obtainable through natural means.